Royal Brothers
by WK Forever
Summary: Aviva's kidnapped and the brothers find an exciting discovery. What would you do if you found out you were a princess/prince while saving you best friend from the Royal's enemy?
1. Chapter 1

The gang was sleeping in their hammocks, beds, and sleeping bags one night. Martin and Laura were off in another room as married couples do. Chris slept on his green sleeping bed. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were swaying in their hammocks.

But only one group was staying up late that night. The villains were in Zach's ship. Zach had finally invented something from his own spare parts and tools, instead of using Aviva's.

Donita had been sewing all day, readying some 'fabulous' pieces for when Zach will announce his evil plan to Falcon City. Gourmand was baking up a storm for the occasion as well. Always adding endangered speciesto his recipes.

Even the new villains, Pavislee and Rex were involved. They used their machines to cemete the machine Zach had finished that afternoon. Dabio stood outside the ship, guarding the entrance for intruders.

And of course, a Spy Bot lingered in the Tortuga, making sure that the Wild Kratts won't know of the evil plan which was soon to be in place the next week.

Chris snored under his cozy sleeping bag. But he wasn't peaceful for long. Ever since Martin married Laura, like a couple weeks ago, Chris has been having a hard time sleeping because of the nightmares hehas been getting every night. Nightmare after nightmare made it difficult for Chris to stay up in the daytime.

He started kicking his legs and whining in his sleep like a puppy dog who is crying because he got slapped after peeing on the floor.

Aviva woke up from his cries. She smiled and quietly got down from her hammock and went over to Chris. His cozy, fuffy, green blanket that she had made for him since college was off of him. She chuckled asshe knelt down by his side. She pressed her cold lips on his forehead.

Almost immediately his whining stopped. His leg relaxed back to normal. Aviva tucked the blanket back around Chris and kissed him again.

The second kiss awoke him from sleep. He felt hands tucking him in bed. He knew it was Aviva. He turned over to see heer and smiled at her face.

"Aviva."

"Shhh... it's still late. The gang's still asleep."

Chris smiled, "You remind of Mom when I was younger."

Aviva played with a strand of Chris' hair and smiled, "Somebody needs a haircut."

Chris rubbed his hair back when it dropped in front of his eyes. His eyes met hers as he leaned forward...

"WHAT!" Zach cried. The zachbot's spy cam was watching them both, "GreenBoy and Smartypants are lovebirds. This can't be happening!"


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came quick. Aviva was in Chris' sleeping bag that morning. Chris was absence from her side and in the kitchen drinking a glass of coconut water, his favorite drink.

Martin came in and said, "Morning, bro! How was your sleep?"

"Had nightmares again. Aviva had to sleep with me to help me feel calm."

"I saw her... are you awake enough to go outside?"

"I might be, but you know Aviva... She will keep me in the Tortuga until health proceeds."

"I know, but at least she's like a mother in this team. She loves you, she told me once or twice."

"How much, may I ask?"

"I don't know... you ask her."

"Me?"

"Yes, Chris... You."

Chris dropped the plastic cup in the sink and said, "I feel okay, for now. But I have a feeling the gang is sleeping in..."

"Not Laura."

"Yeah..."

"Why don't we go and do the team's jobs for today?"

"Remember last time?"

"With the flying fish, of course... But I am saying, let's go look at Koki's computer for villian tracks. You know they are up to no good at any day of the year."

"Okay. But we don't know the password."

"You're right. Let's go wake them up!"

"Aviva said that if we were to do that again, we will be losing our pants."

"Ohhhh... I remember now. What can we do?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Chris..."

"I swear I don't."

The brothers gave up agruing and left the kitchen. Chris was nugged by Martin when they passed Aviva, who was still asleep in his bag. Then, they went to the garage.

The sun was up already. Chris yawned again as he checked the oil in the machines. Martin lay on the ramp exploring from the ramp his keen-eyesight.

Martin smiled, "Hey, Chris... Ever thought of being Aviva's helper. Not just in inventions, but in the shower."

Chris slapped his head, leaving a dirty hand print on his forehead. Dirt was all over Chris' body. He couldn't make out what his brother was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was under the Tortuga and saw the bot take off from the Tortuga. He came out and Martin met him, "We need a plan, bro! Zach's got Aviva!"

Chris frowned, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Come on, bro. We always work together to help our friends!"

"I don't need you anymore, Mr. Married Man!"

Chris ran in the opposite direction from Martin and the Zachbot. He ran all he could, but grew tired. He kept running powerless until he was shocked when he saw Zach's ship.

His head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. He felt so sick, he felt like he was going to throw up. He fainted on the ground, under the hot African sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris felt something cold hit his face. He woke up, shocked to see Aviva bent over him with a cold rag on his face.

He sat up but choked.

"Relax, Chris... Forget it, we are doomed. We are in Zach's cell."

Chris looked around and saw the bars of the prison. He couldn't believe it. He lay back in pain. Chris got up again. His eyes were shut because of the pain in his lower back. Aviva was there helping him. But the two met lips. Both eyes were widened by the unexpected kiss...

Aviva pulled away from him in shame. Chris had a smile, a tender one. He said, "An accident can be a good one, right?"

Aviva smiled and kissed him again. Chris closed his eyes and sucked in all her love. He felt more better...

"HEY! You Wild Ratts!"

Chris looked over after Aviva was pushed away by a Zachbot. He saw Zach staring him down

"Zach... can you get a life?"

"No way! Miss Smartypants will be mine... forever! That is, she's going ot marry me!"

Chris took hold of crying Aviva as Zach laughed his brains out. Zach laughed, "Change of plans, my little friends.I saw that you and Miss Smartypants were kissing-up to each other last night."

Chris blushed, "Aviva and I weren't kissing... I hugged her after she woke me up after I had a nightmare."

Donita stepped forward, "You can be Zach's Man of Honor in the wedding."

Chris' eyes widened, "You can't marry Aviva!"

Gourmand laughed, "Too late, Green Pea. Aviva is our lady now."

Aviva was quiet, hiding her face in Chris' shirt. She felt so horrible.

Donita took Aviva by the cover of her jacket and slipped on a white dress. She took out the ponytail and twisted her black hair into a tight bun. Aviva was dressed right in front of her enemies and friends. Aviva's face burned in shame. She cried... She buried her hands in her face. She crashed to the floor in shame.

Zach activated the machine once again. He smiled as he pushed Chris into the box and quickly zapped him!

"CHRIS!" Cried Aviva.


	5. Chapter 6

Chris felt dizzy after being zapped. His creature pod in his pocket went off: Beep, beep! Chris looked for the creature pod. He was overjoyed as he tried to press the button.

"Whoa, brother! Where are you!?"

"I don't know... Looks like a dark place."

Laura looked over and said, "What? How on earth did you end up there? That's no way near African savanna!"

Chris spilted himself, "You don't understand! Zach is planning to marry Aviva! To destroy us! OUCH!"

Chris felt his neck burn as something wet dripped from his neck. Zach's profile came up, "Ha! You can't talk! If you talk anything about me, you will be cut to the throat!"

Martin saw Zach's profile, "Zach! Enough with your silly games! Give up Aviva and my brother!"

Zach smiled, "I can't."

Chris answered, "Why?"

"Because I have another plan..."

"Zach, release my brother and Aviva, now! Don't get us involved!"

Zach said, "Bye, bye. Your brother can't come back until I say so."

Martin leaned against the screen and said, "NO! BRO! We will save you..." The screen was discontinued, therefore, ending the communciation between Chris and Martin


	6. Chapter 7

Chris explored the place where he was. He happened to be in a room full of books. He saw a faint flame and started it up again, instantly the room glowed with thousands of books... But one book was on the desk... The name of the book was called The Villian Encloypedia!

Chris stared at the book and rolled his eyes, "What a book!" Since he had nothing to do, he flipped though the pages to find the name Mr. OLasvagas, a familar name.

Chris jumped, "OlasVagas! That's my mom's enemy!"

Chris found his page and read the following, "Mr. OlasVagas was a man of evil deeds. He wanted anything involved with power, including royalty. He once was known to force the Queen of England to give up her daughter's throne to him when he married her. The Queen refused for her daughter was only six months old at the time. Finally, he threated to kill the princess. Princess Anesthesia was only three years old when she was sent away by ship to thenew World.

"Anesthesia was given over to a tribe of Indians who vowed to take care of her. Until one day, a group of white men came over and tarried in the camp. The Indians hid Anesthesia from them, but one man found her.

"Mr. OlasVagas vowed that he will not rest until he found the girl. But he heard that a white man had married her and had two boys and one daughter. When he heard the prophecy of the second boy, he grew somad, he vowed that the boy's curse will be broken when he kills him. The boy grew abandoned from the city after his sister was kidnapped by Mr. Olasvagas.

"After his failed capture, OlasVagas took the girl and made her princess of the darkness, the Queen of Separation, named Separata. Her powers could trouble the boy's mind and give him nightmares, nightmare after nightmare. But the boy grew unharmed from OlasVagas but harmed by man's thorns. He grew into the royal realm but failed to continue the line. He grew under his brother's arm, under the arm of Friendship "

Chris stood up, "My Mom's real name was Anesthesia? She was a princess? Ohh!" Chris fell to the ground, fainted. His head was still banging from earlier. He couldn't take it.


	7. Chapter 8

Chris woke up, in a blue substance He got up, wait... he was up..."Where am I?" Chris looked down and saw a green tail... it replaced his legs. The glares on it reflected the sunlight. He was breathing and talking underWATER.

Chris was confused, "Zach?"

Chris flicked his new tail. He went forward, "I got a job to do, found out a way to fight Olasvagas, Zach, and save the Tortuga! My friends need me."

Chris slapped his face, "Kinda funny, butI am talking to myself...Listen here, I am under water..."

Chris saw a submarine zoomed past them. Chris went out of course. Chris was smacked against a rock. He swam after the machine, "It looks like the sub from the Tortuga!" Chris zoomed after the machine and eventually caught up to it.

"Martin!"

Sure enough it was the mini sub! Martin saw his brother, "CHRIS! When did you grow a tail? Where's your mask?"

Chris answered, "Not much time, bro! Where's Zach and the others?"

Martin pointed, "Up there. Aviva's still under his grip. I have tried creature powers, inventions, everything." He slipped on his mask and entered the water world. "What about you?"

Chris scratched his head, "I found some information on Mom. Mom's a princess!"

Martin chuckled, "Did you get smacked by a boat, bro?"

Chris shook his head, "Look, I found this book in the library where I was. I wrote it all down here. Mom's real name is Anesthesia."

Martin said, "How is this paper not wrinkling up in water? What are you up to, bro?"

"Martin, stop it. I am in this Mr. OlasVagas hands. It's his revenge towards a kingdom of which I have no power over now."

Martin smiled, "Come on. Let's see Laura, Koki, and Jimmy. Maybe this paper might give up clues on how to get Aviva back."

Chris said, "Not only that, our sister is in his hands too!"

"Applay?"

"Her name was changed to Separta, Queen of Separation. She has much power to separate those who fight."

"Boy, I bet she had fun with us... our own sister."

"Yeah, come on."

Up at the Tortuga, Chris finally saw his friends. Koki said, "According to my database, Aviva is no longer at Zach's residence. She's at some kind of castle."

Chris deactivated his suit and climbed on the Tortuga, "Land," He chanted.

Martin said, "Okay. What do we do now?"

Koki said, "Jimmy, take off. We're ready."

Jimmy set the GPS for the destination and zoomed off, leaving an unhappy guy watching them.


	8. Chapter 9

The Tortuga landed near the castle grounds. From the distance, Chris saw the villians' ships. "They're in the castle, bro."

Martin slipped on his suit and inserted a blank disc. "We're near a body of water. Let's sneak in, mermaid style."

Chris leaped into the water and activated his suit. Martin met him and swipe his hand across Chris' glares and activated. Martin's suit programed a blue tail with a smooth surface. But around his neck wasa strange shell necklace.

"What's this for?" He asked as Chris took of his mask, "I don't know, Martin. I got one too."

Martin said, "Let's go down the trenches, maybe they will be an entrance to the castle."

"I'm with you bro!"

Both brothers went deep into the dark cave. Chris' glares glowed green as soon as the surroundings grew dark.

"Cool! We got an automatic flashlight here!" Cried Martin. Chris smirked as he and Martin travelled deeper into the ocean. The deeper they got the more tense each of them got. Martin said, "How far are we going?"

"I have no idea."

The next they knew, Chris and Martin screamed. Something grasped them. Chris' tail was pulled off to the side.


	9. Chapter 10

Chris and Martin were unblindfolded under a bright light which burned their eyes.

"CHRIS! I feel like a fish out of water! Deactivate!"

Chris deactivated his suit by commanding it so. But he realized that he was tied up. "Bro, we're tied together!"

"I know that!"

"Martin! Your necklace!"

"What about it?"

Chris smiled brightly, "It's our protector! If we command the shells to do what we ask, they will save us. I know it can work!"

Martin took a deep breath and said, "Blue Shell, I command you to release us from these ropes!"

Nothing worked.

"Awww, just a decoration for mermaids."

"Then, Martin, why do we still have them if we are deactviated?"

"Good point. There's got to be a solution to these things."

"There's no solution to being free."

Chris and Martin looked forward. They saw a black pony coming before them. Her mane was light brown, just enough to stand out. Her eyes were brown as well. Her pose was frightening. She wore this long graydress. Her mane was tucked into a tight braid and her tail flowed like black water on the floor. One her left eye was a scar. She had a horn and two wings.

Chris gulped, "Who are you?"

The pony answered, "Princess of the darkness, Queen of Separation."

"Separata!"

Separata stepped forward, "I guess I am quite popular to you. You have no right to be on this land."

Chris frowned, "As the descendant of Martin Kratt the warrior, I do have the right to be here. I am the prince of this land. Your master has destroyed this land from my family."

Separata laughed, "You have no choice. You're a prince, a prince which has no crown. And who is this?"

Martin answered, "The name's Martin. You don't want to mess with my brother."

Separata answered, "And what will he do? He's all tied up."

"Applay, I know it's you," Calmed Chris.

Martin stared at Chris and the pony. Separata halted and posed for a while. She answered, "Applay was only a little girl years ago... abandoned from her own family."

"This is a lie, sis."

Martin was still confused, how was this pony his sister, his long-lost sister, twin to his brother?

Separata said, "You don't know how many years I had to face... I am not your sister."

"I know you are."

"Than how can you tell?"

"Because why would she had the same personality as I? Scared, shy, hidden in the shadows, but generous and kind underneath."

Separata started to cry, she knew that her master was not her father. She had a loving family...

"Chris... Chris James Kratt?"

Chris' eyes glowed under his sis' eyes. "I am."

Separata used her horn and untied the brothers, "Aviva's in the hidden stairway between Atlantis and Redwall... under the waterfall."

Martin ran his hand against his sister's back, "How do you know?"

"Princess Kara is the ruler of Atlantis and Redwall. She will grant you passage. The stairway is a secret passage, no one knows where it is."

Chris asked, "Then, Applay, how do we grant passage?"

Applay answered, "The only way is through Zach, Donita, and Gourmand."

"Our own enemies?"

"You will see they are as I am."

Chris knew his sister was deceived into the world of hatred. Were the villians set this way also?

"Come on, Chris! Let's save Aviva!"

"Come, Applay."

Applay shook her head, "I wish, but I can't... I will catch up later. Love you... brothers."

Chris and Martin exchanged a tight hug with Applay between them.


	10. Chapter 11

Chris and Martin went to land and decided to explore the land a bit. The castle was golden brown with a fortress about it.

"This is ancient Redwall," Read Martin, "The city is also called Royal City on Land, or the Royal Warrior Place. Martin the Warrior founded this place,"

"Martin."

"Yeah, he's got my name."

"No, but Yes. But really, Redwall is called the Land City, right?"

"I just read that."

"Of course, and we read that Altantis is the city of the Sea."

"Yes, what does that have to do with the article that a guide gave us?"

"Well, I am looking at it. Altantis was a city ON Land but it called the city OF the sea."

"What makes you think that?"

"Look. That plat of land is big enough to fit another castle... as big as Redwall's. See how there are cracks here and there on the dry patches?"

Martin scanned the field, "Yeah!"

"See now? Why isn't this land plowed and used for food?"

"Because the land is too dry and cracked."

"Right..."

"And the cracks are the exact square yards as Redwall's floor size."

"True..."

"So Atlantis was on land? That's strange. What happened?"

"It could be the missing piece! See how Redwall's walls are cracked?"

"Yes, I see."

"There was no earthquake, because land can't normally close up after a earthquake unless it is paved."

"And Redwall wouldn't have been standing either."

"Right!"

"But how?"

Chris and Martin walked the pathway to the field and saw a sign. On it was engraved, "Here lies Atlantis, our sister, who sunk under the earth to her grave, bringing hundreds with her to death...

"Atlantis was a city of joy and so was Redwall, until an enemy broke the brother's bond of royalty from them."

Martin asked, "Brothers?"

Chris wrote down the engravement in his notebook, "It looks like royalty ended when the city fell. But it sunk?"

Martin pointed, "Chris, get your camera... check this out!"

Chris rubbed against an engraved picture. It was a picture of two castles, connected by a stairway... a swiral staircase. He took a picture and said, "Koki, you getting this?"

Koki answered, "Definitely! According to the database, it looks like the sunken city was sunken by this enemy's deeds. But what's the picture?"

"The picture of the stairs..."

Martin and Chris popped into the picture with it in between them. Chris said, "We know now this place was saved for two men, brothers, to rule here."

Martin finished, "But this guy separated them."

Koki pointed, "What's that engravement under the picture?"

Chris tried to read the writing, "It's hard to understand, it's small."

Martin took a piece of paper and a pencil, "I know." He lay the paper on the engravement under the picture and rubbed the pencil gently on it, therefore showing the engravment.

Chris read the writing, "He whose eyes can read this engravement shall be king!"

Chris dropped the paper. Martin gulped, "I read it too!"

Koki laughed, "You both being king? That's funny!"

Chris said, "Koki, stop! It could be serious!"

"You don't understand! How many times have someone answered a riddle to become a king?"

"Remember the story from the sword in the stone?"

Laura smiled, "Then, what's the meaning with you able to take a sword out of a thorny bush when you were a kid."

Martin gasped, "CHRIS!"

Chris blushed, "What?"

"That sword! The engravement!"

Chris said, "I remember leaving the sword in our parents' living room above the fireplace."

Koki clicked on the Kratt brothers' parents' caller ID. "Hey, Kratt Parents. We need to know some important information."

William appeared on the scene, "Hey boys, you in trouble again?"

Chris blushed harder, "Dad..."

"Dad, we need you to help us. We lost Aviva and we are in a tight engravement riddle here. What is engraved on the sword Chris found?"

"I AM THAT IS."

"GASP!"

"What is it, bro?"

Chris gripped the paper tightly, "That's on the sign too..."

Martin looked and said, "Oh, boy... I have a feeling we will be leaving the Tortuga."

Chris said, "Dad! Before you go, ever remember Mom wondering of her pass?"

"Of course, sonny boy."

"Well, her real name is Anesthesia, she's the princess of the Queen of England... GASP! MARTIN THE WARRIOR WAS CROWNED KING OF REWALL!"

Martin frowned, "Why are you in a panic?"

"If I remember correctly as a six-year-old, Dad... Did you tell about Martin Christopher Kratt?"

"My Grandfather, of course."

"I remember reading a poem by Martin. He mentioned a poem called Royalty is Mine. If I remember correctly, 'If I see my daughter gone from rule, my life will end soon.' 'I see in Redwall a king of the land,and in Altantis, the king of the sea.' Now tell me? It is a coincidence that he knew about this place?"

William smiled, "I happen to be looking through my grandfather's stuff and am reading the poem right here! I will read it."

Martin joked, "Coincidence? I just love it."

William cleared his throat, and put on the spectacles.

"I am he who engraved a sword,

Bright and glistering it was!

My wife was slain by my own,

all because of my enemy.

My son grew ill of the death,

but was cured.

I crowned him King of two cities,

Atlantis and Redwall.

"I am Martin, the son of Luke,

who had a grandson,

taken from England to the New World.

He grew under the land and never saw home

"If I see my daughter gone from rule,

my life will end soon

I have seen my Queen faint

from her choice of life

'She abandoned her daughter

to natives across the sea.

Soon married to my son.

He became a prince as she is princess.

'I see in Redwall a king of the land,

and in Atlantis, the king of the sea.

My boys ruling with loves

They may start strange

but end beautifully.

"The younger had been made

a creature of the world.

I as an eagle will be

Will guide his soul through.

"I, Martin the warrior,

pass my sword through

under a thorny bush

engraved in the stone.

"May he who set it free

Be made king after he is free

May he who holds it still,

May he wear my crown on land.

"May he who swam the oceans blue

through storms of terror may roll

and doubts he swims to land

To see his brother therein."

Chris was confused, and Martin was shocked. Laura, Koki, and Jimmy sat jaw-dropped in their chairs. William put down his glasses, "I see everyone's shocked."

Chris answered, "Jimmy, zap the poem and the sword, we need it!"

Jimmy took hold of his controller and zapped the poem and sword.

William sware, "Promise me, boys that you don't destroy the poem. That is tresure to me."

Martin promised. Chris answered, "I promise. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Mom rulers?"

William smiled, "I don't know, son."

Martin cried, "We found Applay!"

William was shocked, "You..."

"We will explain later! Bye, Dad! Thanks for the clues!"

"Anytime, boys. Anytime."


	11. Chapter 12

Chris and Martin searched the database for the rest of the poetry their great-grandfather did. William had told them that it was much longer than that which he had.

"I knew something was wrong. Why would a poem end with that phrase? I knew there was more to it." Said Martin

Chris sat at Aviva's computer, typing away the words of the poem, hoping for results. "Nothing! Martin wasn't really that famous back then."

Martin smiled, "It's an honor to be named after my great-grandfather." He blew on his fingers in pride.

Chris rolled his eyes. His finger rested on the 'enter' key after he had typed Martin Christopher Kratt the warrior, unexpectedly.

"RESULTS! From Redwall here!"

The gang huddled up against Chris as he clicked to the first link. It displayed a person, much like Chris.

"Whoa, bro, you got another twin!"

Chris smiled, "It's an honor to be like my great-grandfather."

Martin frowned and read the article, "The most famous man in his time had written a poem, a long one indeed. This poem was classified as a prophecy for his future sons. People thought he knew the future, but he claimed he knew only of his family. He was a co-king with the Queen of England, the time Anathesia was born and abandoned from the kingdom. He died when he defended the Queen's life after OLasVagas threathened to kill her."

Koki read the next paragraph, "He claimed when he died that he had hidden the sword engraved with "I AM THAT IS" in the colony of the New World, where his son would pull it out without a drop of sweat."

Chris dropped his jaw and replied, "I'm in trouble."

Martin sat at Aviva's desk and said, "I never thought Aviva would be so dusty! *cough." Martin dug out several books, but one was losing its pages. "Really, Aviva!? When we find you, I will be the first to drag you in here and clean this desk!" Chris moved the chair over and pushed Martin out of the way. The push caused a moldy book to fall from the edge of the desk. Chris tried to catch it but it crashed to the floor, revealing photos that fell out.

"Aviva's photo album." He murmured.

He put the photos together but couldn't resist staring at the pictures of him when he came back to the city, especially the time when he was locked in the city zoo... did he just feel his cheeks burn?

Chris got up and smiled, "Aviva's old photo album needs to get repaired."

Martin said, "Bro! There's another book... a strange title. I can't read it from here, but it's moldy."

Chris took the book and washed the cover. He gasped, "The Tale of Land and Sea Cities."

Martin said, "Big deal! Aviva is still a fan of fiction."

"Martin, you're wrong. The story tells about Redwall and Atlantis! 'Redwall is the kingdom of the land. Atlantis is the kingdom of the sea. Once upon a time..."

"Oh, no! Chris is telling a story!" Cried Martin. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the table.

"Once upon a time, Altantis and Redwall were united under the same sky. Each city had its own personal hobbies. The city of Altantis, her people were born to swim. In the city of Redwall, her people were born to sow and reap the earth's gifts. But one day, the king of both cities was sent to save the prisoners of the fortress held by Captain Puss. Martin the Warrior was known among his kingdom. He was married to Rose. She gave birth to Birda, his firstborn hid his son in the castle from anyone so they won't tell on his hiding place. Only one person knew.

"'Martin and Rose went to save the prisoners'... bah, bah, bah, 'Martin came home without Rose. He announced hat his sword was held by Captain Puss and he slew his wife when he tried to protect her. He claimed that since her death resulted on his sword, he claimed that he was the murderer because it was his own sword, which have slain her. He crowned his son king, who was twelve years old, and retreated.'

"'He arrived in the New World and hid his sword in the stone among the rose bushes. He wept for his wife and prophecied that his great-grandson will take the sword out and save Redwall once and for all. But his son ruled in anger. He destroyed the reunion of the two cities. His anger caused the city of Atlantis to sink from the hard earth into the sea, bring the sprial stair case down with it. He commanded the stairs to be hidden by a rose bush and morning glories. The people obeyed with fear, thinking that if they rebel, they will sink.'

"'Martin learned of his son's reign. When he heard that his son had William Kratt'... 'Martin took the boy and gave him to his step father, Mr. Rogers, who wanted to take over the New World. William grew up in the New World and married a white girl from an Indain tribe whom he named Linda...'"

Martin gulped his water! But Chris continued reading, "'William had two sons and one daughter. His younger son was crowned king among animals who witnessed his kingdom. He was made an animal to rule in his form...'"

Chris dropped the book on the floor. He took a deep breath, "I am going to kill Aviva..."

"Why, Chris? I thought you fell in love with my sister?" Joked Laura, with a sense of fear in her voice.

"Well, that is all over now. I just found out that I am a prince... she's the princess now. Great."

Martin laughed until tears spilled out of his eyes. "Stop with the face, bro!"

Chris picked up the book and said, "I am now what you want me to be, Martin. Just lead me to where Aviva is."

Then, all of a sudden, Chris' clam shell glowed. Beyond him was an eagle landing in front of him. The eagle turned into a human. The gang watched in amazement.

"I am here, my son. You must find her before the wedding is made. She is a princess. Your princess. You are the prince of Redwall Abbey. And you, my son, is the prince of Atlantis. Promise me my sons, thatyou will take the throne back that was rightfully yours."

Chris was shaking in his boots. "Yes, sir... grandfather Martin?"

Martin answered, "When the time is right, I will crown you kings. No more will Atlantis and Rewall be separated under the circumstances my own son had put."

Martin stepped in, "But, grandfather... what if Chris and I reunite it?"

"Then, you will rule under one kingdom. Each of you will be king. My time is up, use your shells to find the damsel."


	12. Chapter 13

Chris and Martin snoozed close together on the Tortuga's head. Both brothers were shocked of seeing their great grandfather last night. Both brothers snoozed under one blanket. Laura couldn't separate Chris from Martin, not in this time. Chris was shaking pretty bad under Martin's arm, last night. So she let the boys be together for the night. Chris woke up from a horrible dream. His vision blurred to the sight he was with Martin. He realized he was acting like a lost cub, cuddling up to his brother

"Chris..." Chris looked up and saw Martin smiling at him. "You okay, little brother?" "I - I just had a bad - Bad dream." "It's okay. It was real." "IT WAS! AVIVA IS KILLED!"Chris fainted

"Bro! Are you okay!?" Chris got up from his patted cushion in a bed of grass, "What happen?" "You said Aviva died?" "Oh... Did she not? Oh, tell she isn't!"

"Why are you so into Aviva?"

"Because - er - She's needed."

"What was the dream?"

"Aviva died when Mr. OlasVagas took her and declared that if I don't drop Martin's sword, he would slash her. Apparently, he didn't keep his own oath."

Applay, who had snuck in the Tortuga just recently, said, "Oh, no! It might happen! Mr. OlasVagas has been scheming a whole lot to stop you guys from destroying his plans! He's even thinking of ridding the villains!"

Chris smirked, "Mr. OlasVagas is quite a stubborn man. He thinks he deserves 'Mister'. He's bad that I thought."

Applay reared in her still-evil pony form, "That's because you have never seen the latest of him!"

Chris said, "I know something from my dream. Aviva's got to be in Redwall Castle. Because I saw in the dream that OlasVagas took her from a dirty place, for she was in a mess!"

Applay cried, "Could she be in The Pit?"

"Couldn't be, Applay," Said Laura, "This man couldn't have hid my sis in a most easy spot."

Chris leaped from the grass bed, "I know! Applay, did you mention about waterfalls under the Redwall city, about Redlantis Falls?"

"Yes."

"Explain it again."

"Redlantis Falls was a waterfall that was between Altantis and Redwall just before they got separated. It is said that when the cities were separated, the falls dropped down into the place where Altantis sits today."

"Chris! Bro, I know why I saw the water falling into a hole, that's Redlandtis Falls! Is it safe to drop down?"

Applay said, "OlasVagas has a shortcut. I don't know where, but it should be fine." Chris and Martin slipped on their swim gear. Then, they whipped on their normal "In case we remain underwater," Commented Laura smiled, "Come on, boys, you have mermaid powers." Chris shook his head, "We can't do that. Mr. OlasVagas is full of schemes. We don't want to become a dinner bait scene for some of his animals which could be protecting Aviva. If we have to, we will."

Martin smiled, "Ready to go down Redlantis Falls, Bro?" "Sure, but first... Let's grab Aviva's swimgear. I am sure we may find her."


	13. Chapter 14

It was ATLANTIS! The city of the oceans. Chris and Martin stared wide-eyed at the city. It was so beautiful! It was surrounded by a sea of glass, protecting it from wild creatures in the sea.

"Guys! Check this out! We didn't find Aviva, but we found Atlantis!" Cried Chris to the creature pod.

Applay was the first to be excited, "WOW!"

Martin displayed the map, "Hey! We went too far! There's a cave between Atlantis and Redwall."

Chris smiled, "Jimmy! Zap us the bugbikes. We will be needing them."

Applay said, "So the cave I was talking about was actually was the entrance to the city of Atlantis."

Martin cried, "NO WAY AM I GOING BACK IN THAT CAVE!"

"Why, Martin?"

"Chris, don't you remember? The monster!"

Chris smirked, "I have an idea. Jimmy hold off the bikes. We will stay for a bit. We need to explore a bit."

"COME ON, GUYS! My sister has been gone for a month and a half!"

"Laura! Take it easy, we may find her here. It's better to look than to reject, because you will never know."

Inside this city was like Redwall. People roamed the city, buying and selling. Chris and Martin were highly respected, in which they never said anything to anyone about when their grandfather told them.

Chris and Martin fell in love with the friendly atmosphere.

"Chris, I can't wait to bring city back on the land again."

"Martin, shush... we can't tell everyone about our business!"

"Oh, right."

After a search through, Chris thought he saw her... as pain as a slave could be. Aviva was a mess, her hair was out of place, her clothes were just rags falling off her, her face revealed scares of all body was thin as a line.

"AVIVA!"

Chris ran towards the girl. But before he knew it, she disappeared. He looked around him and didn't see her.

"Oh, Martin! She's in more trouble than you can think of!"


	14. Chapter 15

Jimmy zapped the bug bikes as Chris commanded. As the os figured a way to escape the monster, Laura decided to interrupt.

"Martin? What is wrong with Chris?"

"Laura, I am fine. I am just getting my animal sense back! The sense of knowing future danger!"

Martin rolled his eyes at Chris. Chris stood with the same expression that he had when he opened his eyes after being blindfolded. He was heaartoken...and his other didn't see his love for the missing girl... oh, how he loves her! How he wanted to rest by her side once again!

Chris fell to the ground, crying. He had no strength to go on... he cried, "AVIVA'S DEAD! I KNOW IT!"

Martin ran to his other and wrapped himself around his shaking other, "other of mine, what makes you so interested with Aviva?"

"I-you know, I like her so much. The Tortuga is nothing without her."

Laura sighed, "Chris is right, Martin. This ol' girl has been down since Aviva's departure."

Chris turned and saw something in a crack nearby. He went over and saw an envelope. He recovered the envelope and quickly opened the concealed envelope. He gasped.

Laura turned on the pod, "What's going on? We're eaking... what's that!?"

Chris' eyes filled with tears once again... It was piece of Aviva's ribbon... her purple ribbon that decorated her tanktop that day. It hung loose from Chris' fingers. He purred slightly, but held the ribbon from his reach. Martin then knew what Chris meant that he liked her, Chris LOVES her.

Applay said, "I remember now! Aviva was taken down with the villians down the throne room through stairs at midnight."

Chris blinked, "Where?"

"In Redwall's throne room... behind the throne, there's a concealed door where there are stairs that lead to somewhere."


	15. Chapter 16

Chris and Martin ran into Redwall. Chris was gallopping once again. He managed to race ahead of his brother. He knew where the throne was, and he wanted to find it first to get Aviva.

But they were not alone. Chris gallopped head on to Jeff Oralson... his enemy from Maine College!

"What are you doing here?!" Cried Chris.

"What are you doing here, you wild Child!"

"I asked first!"

"I am here fulfilling my duty as prince."

"WHAT?!" It was Martin, panting after Chris.

Chris growled, "You are not prince."

"Oh, yeah? My daddy's grandfather is old, but young. He's going to make me take your throne!"

"You wild beast!"

Chris dug his teeth into Jeff's arm once again. He felt so angry, "What have you done with Aviva?"

Jeff was fighting Chris back, "I know not where she is! All I know is, she's going to be my wife tomorrow night!"

Chris lost strength... his eyes showed fire as he grew angrier and angrier. Oh, how he loved Aviva! And Jeff was going to steal her! Chris grew so vexed that he bit deeper into Jeff's arm. Jeff yelped in pain. Blood drained from the arm into Chris' mouth, and unto the floor. Jeff took his other fist and smacked Chris in the face. Chris let go and growled furiously.

Martin took hold of Chris and said, "Jeff, get out of here! You're making my brother a monster!" Jeff ran from the room, gripping his bleeding arm. Chris felt so mad. He was relieved when he was gone. He said, "I had too."

Martin said, "How could you?"

"Because tomorrow night is our doom, Martin... the thrones will be Jeff and Daniel's if we don't find Aviva!"

Laura again turned on the pod, "You're not kidding!"

"I am not. I am serious."

Martin began to explore the throne room as quickly as he could. Chris swore he heard scratching above him. Martin found this door behind the throne.

"Chris, a secret door that can lead to Aviva!"

"Bro, I have a feeling we are getting cold at this hunt."

"Chris! We are getting hot, I can feel it!"


	16. Chapter 17

Chris and Martin woke up bound before OLasVagas. Chris saw what Applay and the villains have discribed him; an old, rotten man that wants nothing but power. In his face stood wrinkles of old age. His voice wasdeep and full of fury. His stature was taller than the brothers.

Chris turned from the man and saw Aviva standing, crying. "Aviva!"

She looked up and sobbed. Her tears made her face glow under the candlelight at midnight. Chris felt his own tears stream to his face when he saw hers. Oh how he wished that he would comfort her in this time. He recalled how they ended up there... Those stairs led them to danger.

OLasVagas saw Chris' reaction, "Sorry, but that girl is my Jeff's future princess... the queen."

Chris' face grew red in anger. He grew so angry that he yelled, "IF MARTIN THE WARRIOR WAS ALIVE, HE WOULD DO YOU MORE HARM THAN GOOD!" Sweat poured from his face as the guards held him back. His mouth bore his teeth, wanting some flesh to get pierced through.

Aviva had approached Chris and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He calmed right down and felt the love all over again. But she was pushed away. Chris was even more angry. Jeff had her in his grip. Chris felt sweat pour once again as he and Martin were led to the door.


	17. Chapter 18

That night, Zach came up to the Tortuga, humble, but upset. Chris came up to Zach, knowing he was in danger of Mr. OlasVagas's evil plan. But Zach said, "If I were you... I would run for my life.""Why, Zach?"Zach handed Chris a letter and said, "It's your doom..."

Chris took the letter to the Tortuga and read it before the gang..."Tortuga,I want to tell you about my newest plan. Tomorrow, when the sun is at 45 degrees from the horizon, we will fight for the thrones. Winner takes both thrones plus the damsel. But the loser, which I know will be you, will receive a surprise... Also, Kratt others... Your mother is in my custody, at last!"

In sorrow that night, the gang were tired the next morning. The battle was announced for when the sun is 45 decrees from the horizon. Chris and Martin leaned against the bars of the Tortuga drinking some punch. For some reason it tasted like Chris was drinking powder cinnamon. His body was still crying... his dear mother and friend were in the hands of the enemy.

There were enough tear that could fill a 24 oz. cup. But no one was counting the drops it revealed. Chris was trying to recover from his tears. 8:45 a.m. dawned on the gang. Soldiers of numerous Zachbots lined up, zooming across Redwall's land. Chris picked up Martin the warrior's sword. He saw his reflection and saw a tear glistered in the light. The gang picked up anything they could use, metal poles and sticks. They had no good weapon as Chris' sword.

"COME OUT, YOU LAZY FRIENDS!"

Chris looked at his friends and nodded. The door opened to a team of zachbots with swords and arrows. Chris saw his dear mother and Aviva in the midst of the camp, trying to fight against Jeff and Daniel's hold. Mr. OLasVagas stood in front and motioned the gang out. "Come out, Come out of your cave."

Chris stepped out first and stopped dead at least twenty feet from the Tortuga. The gang stopped behind him. "Mr. OLasVagas, we don't have to do this. We will just surrender the cities over to you, just please don't hurt my mother and Aviva."

The man laughed, "I will not hurt a hair of neither head. Only your pleas will not make me do so."

Chris loosed a tear, "Please, I can't stand my father living to see his wife killed by the enemy. I can't stand Aviva's family and us living to see her death. Have mercy, she's young."

"A petite, young lady, yes, I see. I love that petitish look on her. But your tears isn't going to give me compassion to just hand her over."

Chris said, "I see your rejectfulness. I will drop my sword and my friends will drop their weapons. We come for surrender. Just give us the women as the treaty."

OLasVagas laughed, "A coward, I see. So much for hearing you were able to kill wildcats!"

"I never did kill a wildcat, I fought with a few. But please-"

"Too late, young man. The day is young, when the trumpet will sound, we fight. We will see you drop dead."

Chris said, "Until the trumpet sounds, give us the time to be with thsoe captived. I swear that we will not retreat with the captives."

"Oh?"

"Surround the zachbots around us and we will not escape."

"Five minutes! Only the father, mother, and sister."

"Please let me join in."

"FINE! Enough of your pleas. Go, time is hasting!"

Laura took her parents to see Aviva. William had uttered a word in Michael's ear of what to tell Linda.

Five minutes passed, the zachbots closed in on Chris. He walked the path down to his mother and friend.

He saw them both crying. He dropped to his knees and hugged both of them.

"I love you both, dearly. I can't stand to go. If I have to die to set you free, I will."

Aviva said, "Chris, I see your avery in this, but do you have to! I could die for you to take the throne!"

"I don't care about that throne. I care about you and mom... in other words, I love you."

Aviva saw the love in her friend's eyes. She knew she had to be quick. Linda came between them, "I know this for a fact, son. But please don't fight! If you do, your heart will be tore!"

"I can't. I need to."

Aviva said, "If that is the case," She reached and kissed his cheek. She felt its hot compress burning the tears out.

Chris was shocked of the love... oh, how he wished to save her! He loves the damsel, "I love you both."

He left them with tears streaming from his face. He felt a strange feeling that it was to be his last kiss.

The trumpeters sounded. Chris got up and took the sword from the sheath. The zachbots were coming at them. He took a last glance at his friends and commanded, "Come on, we're doing this for Redwall."

Six hours later, at two p.m., the battle was halted. The gang was bloody from the zachbots weapons. But luckily were alive.

Mr. OLasVagas stood before Chris. His arm was bandaged. Chris' head was bandaged and his arms revealed blood pouring from his wounds.

"We are getting no where with this. I heard enough sword slashing, the whiz of the arrows flying pass me, and the buzz of the bots' mechinal. You and I must fight."

Chris stood taller, "What happens of either of us is killed?"

"If you are killed, I will set the captives free. But the kingdom will still be mine. If you kill me, the kingdom will be yours, my men will be your servants."

"What about my mother and Aviva?"

"They will be yours to deal with."

"I am ready."

"Uh, no. Drop that sword. If you pick that sword up during our duel, this petite girl will be thrust through. Fight like a man!"

Chris was frightened. His life mattered to Aviva only. His girl of his dreams was in Jeff's arms with a sword resting on her chest.

"Deal," Chris dropped the sword.

OLasVagas ran towards Chris. Chris showed his teeth. As the man pushed Chris, Chris dug his teeth into the ownish skin, showing blood.

The man yelped in pain. Chris held on until he was pushed away. Chris watched in fury as OLasVagas neared him and the sword.

He then cast his eyes on Aviva, who was held by a zachbot with the most frightful face he had ever seen.

Chris was wanting to run to her and tell her that he loved her. But his daydream was snapped when OLasVagas was running towards him.

Chris' vision was so blurred from his anger, that he didn't see OLasVagas grab his own sword, Martin the warrior's sword, to lash Chris.

"GASP!"

Chris skidded below the enemy. He pushed the enemy again. OLasVagas caught Chris and pushed him and he fell down the hill.

The enemy wasn't going to give up. He had dropped Chris' sword next to Chris. He had to, but as the man was coming down on him, Chris uprighted the sword and it lashed through OLasVagas' wicked heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chris felt fluid pouring on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the man dead on his chest. He pushed him and picked up the sword. He stepped up to the city and raised the sword!

The city cheered over their enemy's death. They were wanting Chris and Martin to take the kingdom, but first, the prophecy must be arranged.

The gang shouted in return, "Wild Kratts forever!"


	18. Chapter 19

While the city and his friends were cheering, Chris ran over to the pack of robots. They moved from him... Chris froze.

On the ground lay Aviva...

"AVIVA!?"

Chris ran to her aid. He felt to his knees and picked up the body, "Aviva Corvando! Answer me!"

But the girl lay motionless in his arms. Chris lifted up his voice and cried. He looked over and saw his mother... dead. Chris dropped Aviva and ran from the scene.

William saw his youngest running from the zachbots into the Tortuga. He called Martin over, "Son, something's wrong with Chris."

"Let's go ask him."

Chris sat on Aviva's hover chair and layed on her desk, crying. He couldn't stop.

William said, "Son?"

"Dad, go away! I can't bear this anymore!"

"Chris, what happened, bro?"

"AVIVA AND MOM ARE DEAD!"

William was struck in the heart. Martin then knew why Chris was interested with Aviva, for he loved her.

"Bro... it's okay!"

"No it's not! The two people of my life whom I first trusted are dead!"

William and Martin found it best to leave Chris alone... but Martin regretted it four days later after a maiden told him.

"Sir Chris has not eaten a bite of his dinner, Sir Martin. He's been on only in bed, tearing from the battle day, Sir Martin."

"Thank-you for your kindness, maiden. Go, tell my father. My brother and I will have to leave tomorrow to go to the sacred mountain to see if we are rightly heirs to the throne."

"Yes, Sir Martin. At your service."

"Oh, make Chris' favorite drink, Coconut Milk."

"Sir Martin, I have tried but he won't even drink."

"Okay, but go. Watch my brother."

"Yes, Sir."


	19. Chapter 20

Chris and Martin reached the top of the mountain. Their eyes were beholdened by the wave of water-like spirits that formed up there.

Chris said, "Here lies the innocent... wounded for nought."

Martin looked at Chris and saw him turn his face away quick. He knew he still missed Aviva.

"Martin!"

"What?"

"Martin the warrior!"

Martin looked and saw their ancestor, Martin Christopher Kratt. He was an eagle transformed into a human.

"Grandfather!"

Martin said in his deep voice, "I know your pains, my sons. The innocent lay quiet here, no pain in their wealth."

Chris shook, "Where's my mother... and Aviva?"

"They rest with them as well."

Chris said, "Isn't there one way for us to be close? I love that virgin!"

"I am sorry."

Back behind Martin the warrior stood she who Chris loves. Chris looked up and saw her. "Aviva."

She stepped from the wavelike spirit form, "Chris Kratt."

Chris took the golden hands, "I can't rule... with your blood upon the ground."

Aviva said, "You must for this is your road."

"My road is to be with you."

"My sons, I have here the crowns of Redwall and Atlantis. I shall crown you both kings."

Martin was all excited at first, but seeing spirit Aviva, he didn't want to do it.

After several minutes, Chris and Martin was working down the mountain. The transformation was still active...

Martin cried, "Chris, look up!"

Chris looked and saw light flaming before them. His eyes adjusted the minute-light and saw a human-form on the top of the mountain... getting up from shock.

Chris said, "Someone's up there!"

"Let's go!"

Chris and Martin saw Martin the warrior taking the damsel's hands. She was still a spirit. Chris fell in dismay as the light fainted into the dark.

"NO!"

Silent awaken in the others. All Martin heard was Chris' tears. Aviva was gone for sure... or maybe not.

Chris was surrounded by some blue beads of light. He didn't care... all he wanted was not royalty, it was the treasure of his life: Aviva Corvando.

Then, a sound awoke his tears... it was music...

[Find this song from other Bear: Transformation song on Youtube; listen to the soundtrack as this story continues]

Chris got up quick and ran to Martin who stood shocked at this sight.

A fall of water of spirits fell on the ground... Chris and Martin couldn't resist. They got closer as the water kept falling. Chris had to, he touched the water...

It burst!

Before the others bursted out a flame color. Concealed in this 'flame' was spirits of animals and few humans. They roamed without fear.

Chris and Martin were amazed by this sight, they didn't hear an eagle's call behind them. Chris turned around and saw the bird. He realized his hair was once again long as a horse's mane. He saw Martin the warrior.

Martin saw him this time, "Grandfather?"

The man was transform from the eagle to a human. He smiled towards his children, "Remember your request."

Chris and Martin were confused, but they saw that their mother and friend stood before them.

"Aviva," Called Chris.

Aviva smiled. She stepped out of the flame. Her figure glowed with the flame colors. She took Chris' open hands.

"Ask..."

"What?"

"Ask."

Chris looked at Martin, who overlooked the couple to mother. He couldn't tell if Linda was what Chris wanted more, or Aviva.

Linda came, "Ask, my son."

"I - uh - don't know."

Chris couldn't ask, until, "Aviva... I felt love with you from the first day I met you... If you come back, will you be my treasure? The treasure of my life?"

Martin the warrior answered, "The request of your heart is granted. Go your way."

Chris felt betrayed... Aviva was not coming? He left withour regret. But he impressed his grandfather. The man touched the virgin, "Go your way."

Aviva's flame sudenly turned to morality. She smiled, her flame clothing turned to a pure white dress down to her toes. Her sword lash was covered with fresh skin.

"CHRIS!"

Chris was halfway down the mountain. He looked up and saw the olive-skinned girl in the snow-white dress.

"AVIVA!"

Chris ran up the mountain and picked up the light girl. "I can't believe this, is this a dream?"

Martin was excited! He said, "It's not! This is all true! Aviva's back with us for ever!"

Chris held the damsel with his bride-to-be. He was eager to keep his long-promise. He kissed the girl. Martin stepped up to the cliff and praised his other's vessel!


	20. Chapter 21

Chris and Martin walked iskly back to the cities. Chris stayed close behind, talking to Aviva what he had told Martin.

Martin overheard the conversation. He slowly walked backwards to meet them. He smiled, "I see you two chattering like nuts."

Chris blushed, "We were actually talking about our experiences while she was in captivity and us getting distracted when we were to find her."

Martin smiled, "Yeah, we got distracted!"

Aviva walked beautiful before the others. Martin then knew how his other envied him and Laura... Chris loves Aviva.

"I see your shockingness. What's the worry?"

"You just look beautiful, Aviva," Said Chris.

"How's your lash?" Asked Martinp

"My what?"

"You lash from that sword?"

"I have no lash, I look 25 years younger." Aviva swirled in a 360 decree circle. Her white gown's skirt lifted in the breeze. Chris got her attention, "I am happy your back... I seriously don't know what to do without you."

The next day, the trio arrived back in the kingdom. The Tortuga sat next to Redwall. Atlantis was still below the surface.

When the city saw the return of their kings and saw the crowns upon their heads, they cheered and cried with joy.

Chris and Martin were announced kings... Chris wanted to return so bad to the Tortuga.

Aviva said, "CK, we can return if you set a year-limit to see how this works out."

"What do you mean?"

"You set this many years to see how royal is to you and maybe if you can't continue, go back to the Tortuga. But this must be a honest deal. I don't want you coming back because you love animals more."

"I understand. I have set it... seven years."

"Seven years?"

"Yes, when I marry you tonight, the time will begin. But if a tragedy happen which makes me concern about my family, I will shorten it."

"Okay... but six?"

"No, seven."

That night, The Wild Kratts were crowned into the kingdom. There was so much joy, Atlantis returned to the surface. Chris and Martin thought the two kingdoms was a total disaster, so instead, the cities oke the separating walls and called it RedLantis.

Three months later, Marlin Junior was born to Martin. Laura and Martin were excite to have a son, especially since he would help continue the Kratt family.

A year later, Marlin was one year old, Christopher William Kratt Jr. was born. CJ was his surname.


End file.
